yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 131
"The Light Shining in Eternal Darkness" is the one hundred and thirty-first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis As the time of the revival draws near, Reira stands in Reiji's way, trying to convey Ray's feelings! In order to prevent Leo's ambitions, an impatient Reiji launches a fierce attack with the "DD" monsters right away, but Reira's surprising strategy overpowers him...! Featured Duels vs. Reira.]] Reiji Akaba vs. Reira Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Reiji Reiji activates "DD Brownie" and "DD Magical Savant Thomas" in his Pendulum Zones, allowing him to Pendulum Summon "DD Lilith" (100/2100) and "DD Night Howling" (300/600) from his hand in Attack Position. He activates the Continuous Magic Card "Contract with Surplus Summons", allowing him to use "Lilith" and "Night Howling" as Fusion Materials to Fusion Summon "DDD Flame King Temujin" (2000/1500). Since Reiji Special Summoned a monster from his Extra Deck, he activates the effect of "DD Brownie", Special Summoning it from his Pendulum Zone (0/0) in Attack Position. Since another "DD" monster was Special Summoned to Reiji's field, the effect of "Temujin" activates, allowing Reiji to Special Summon "Lilith" (100/2100) back from his Graveyard. The effect of "Lilith" also activates, allowing Reiji to add "Night Howling" from his Graveyard to his hand. Reiji tunes his Level 3 "Brownie" with his Level 4 "Lilith" to Synchro Summon "DDD Gust King Alexander". Following, Reiji Normal Summons "Night Howling", with its effect activating, allowing Reiji to Special Summon "Lilith" from the Graveyard with its ATK and DEF reduced to zero. He also uses the second effect of "Contract with Surplus Summons", reducing the Level of "Lilith" by 1, to 3. Reiji overlays his Level 3 "Night Howling" and "Lilith" to Xyz Summon "DDD Boulder King Darius" (1900/1000). He activates the effect of "Darius", detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy "Contract with Surplus Summons" and add another "Contract" card from his Deck to his hand. Reiji Sets 1 card. Turn 2: Reira Reiji activates the Continuous Trap Card "Contract with the Eternal Darkness". While active, it prevents players who do not control a "Contract with the Eternal Darkness" from activating Magic/Trap Cards that target monsters, as well as using monsters on the field for Release, Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Summons. However, Reiji will take 1000 damage during each of his Standby Phases. Reira Normal Summons "Film Magician" and Sets a card. Turn 3: Reiji During his Standby Phase, the effect of "Contract with the Eternal Darkness" inflicts 1000 damage to Reiji (Reiji 4000 → 3000). He attacks "Film Magician" with "Darius". At that moment, the effect of "Film Magician" activates, making its ATK/DEF equal to the ATK of "Darius" during Damage calculation only. Also, its other effects prevents "Film Magician" from being destroyed by battle. Since "Darius" would be destroyed by battle, Reiji activates its effect, detaching 1 Xyz Material to negate its destruction and destroy "Film Magician", as well as inflicting 500 damage to Reira (Reira 4000 → 3500). Next up, "Alexander" attacks Reira directly (Reira 3500 → 1000). At this point, Reira obtains an Action Card. "Temujin" attacks Reira directly as well, but Reira activates the Action Card "Damage Banish", reducing the battle damage to zero. Turn 4: Reira Reira draws "Pure Ray". He activates his face-down "Photo Frame" by targeting Reiji's "Contract with the Eternal Darkness", making its name, type and effects become the same as those of "Contract with the Eternal Darkness". He then activates "Pure Ray", destroying Reiji's "Contract with the Eternal Darkness" and his own "Photo Frame", treated as "Contract with the Eternal Darkness", as well as reducing the ATKs of all monsters on the field by the number of monsters on the field x100 ("Alexander": ATK 2500 → 2200) ("Darius": ATK 1900 → 1600) ("Temujin": ATK 2000 → 1700). Reira Normal Summons "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" and activates "Montage Fusion", selecting Reiji's "Alexander". This allows Reira to use "CC One-Eyed Past Eye" and "Montage Fusion" to Fusion Summon "CCC Sonic Halberd the Embodiment of Fused Arms". Since Reiji controls a WIND monster, "Sonic Halberd" can attack three times. "Sonic Halberd" attacks and destroys "Alexander" (Reiji 3000 → 2200). Following, it attacks and destroys "Temujin" (Reiji 2200 → 900). Upon the destruction of "Temujin", its effect activates, allowing Reiji to add "Contract with the Eternal Darkness" from his Graveyard to his hand. Finally, "Sonic Halberd" attacks "Darius". Duel continues in the next episode. Yūgo vs. Yūri Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 5: Yūri As a "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yūri activates the effect of "Predator Plants Sarraceniant" granted by "Greedy Venom". He can banish that "Sarraceniant" from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Greedy Venom" from there. He does so and Special Summons it (3300/2500) in Attack Position. Yūri Sets a card. Turn 6: Yūgo "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" attacks and destroys "Greedy Venom", with "Crystal Wing" gaining ATK equal to the attacked monster's ATK during damage calculation (Yūri 4000 → 1000). As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, Yūri activates the effect of "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon", granted by "Greedy Venom", in his Graveyard, banishing itself to Special Summon "Greedy Venom" again. As "Greedy Venom" was destroyed, Yūri activates its effect, destroying all monsters on the field, and inflicting damage to their controllers equal to those monsters' original ATK. "Crystal Wing" is destroyed" (Yūgo 4000 → 1000). As an Extra Deck Monster was destroyed, Yūgo activates "Extra Shave Reborn" to Special Summon an Extra Deck monster with a lower Level than the destroyed monster. Yūgo Special Summons "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". As a monster was Special Summoned. Yūgo Special Summons "Speedroid 5 6 Plane" with its effect. Yūgo activates the effect of "5 6 Plane", which decreases the ATK of an opponent's monster by 600. As a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect, Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing" to negate that effect, destroy that monster, and increase the ATK of "Clear Wing" by that of the destroyed monster (Clear Wing 2500 → 4300). "Clear Wing" attacks and destroys "Greedy Venom", but Yūri activates the effect of "Predator Plants Drosophyllum Hydra" in his Graveyard, banishing a "Predator Plants" monster from his Graveyard and returning another banished monster to his Graveyard to halve the battle damage he would take. He banishes "Predator Plants Fly Hell" from his Graveyard and returns the banished "Starve Venom" (Yūri 1000 → 500). "Greedy Venom" is destroyed. As a monster Special Summoned from his Extra Deck was destroyed Yūri activates his face-down "Extra Shave Reborn" to Special Summon an Extra Deck monster with a lower Level than the destroyed monster. He Special Summons "Starve Venom" (2800/2000) in Attack Position. Turn 7: Yūri Yūri activates the effect of "Starve Venom", negating the effects of a monster his opponent controls and granting its effects to "Starve Venom" until the End Phase. He negates the effects of "Clear Wing" and has "Starve Venom" gain its effects. Yūri activates "Predator Graft", which lets Special Summon a "Predator Plants" monster from his Graveyard and equip itself to the Summoned monster. He Special Summons "Drosophyllum Hydra" (800/2300). Yūri activates the effect of "Drosophyllum Hydra" to banish a "Predator Plants" monster from his Graveyard to decrease the ATK of an opponent's monster by 500. He banishes "Predator Plants Moray Nepenthes" and targets "Clear Wing". As a Level 5 or higher monster activated its effect, Yūri activates the effect that "Starve Venom" inherited from "Clear Wing", negating that effect, destroying that monster, and increasing its ATK by the destroyed monster's ATK until the End Phase ("Starve Venom": 2800 → 3600). "Starve Venom" attacks and destroys "Clear Wing" (Yūgo 1000 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Reiji Akaba Reira Akaba Yūgo Yūri Action Card Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3